Lovely Opposites
by lilailylovesgod
Summary: So Arnold is a teenage dreamer, he sang and became famous and now every girl wants to be with him. He decides that he instead wants to find his parents and live a normal life. He then finds his parents and still is famous but, decides to go into normal teenager life. He then meets up with old friends, not including Gerald and realizes that after he left a lot has changed…


Hey everyone welcome back to the amazing story of these "Lovely Opposites" Now this story will have some references to modern musicians and you will most likely sing along to the story. Lol okay well I will match the music to the storyline so… no random music written by me… Unless I translate it or can't figure out a song to put in. I also have in mind what I will make this story about… and if you read the last one you'd might have a small reference about this story in your head but, I am twisting it up a bit! I am also going to still make them fall in love but, the music and scenes will be fluffier. I now am going to explain the storyline; So Arnold is a teenage dreamer, he sang and became famous and now every girl wants to be with him. He decides that he instead wants to find his parents and live a normal life. He then finds his parents and still is famous but, decides to go into normal teenager life. He then meets up with old friends, not including Gerald and realizes that after he left a lot has changed…

* * *

l since the 7th grade. He looked at the life he left behind but, decided to do it for the sake of his parents. His family had been losing money lately and the board house was close to its wreaking time. Arnold decided to leave the mess of poverty and take the tour with his unknown voice. He began to sing after one night he sang a lullaby that his mother and current grandmother sang to him as a child… he sang it to a mule in a farm shed. He then realized that his musical voice had a slight power toward hurting animals and or people. He sang in a birthday party and was discovered. He took the chance and became the most wanted cute guy in this female world called fan girls. He then met a man, his producer named David. He introduced his to evangelism and showed him the miracles of musical talent. He then began to have concerts in Harvest crusades and touched people with his music. But Fan girls soon began to overpower the fact of his music being toward a supernatural being and not a certain girl. They took the harvest crusades as concerts and not a day to give thanks. He began to feel hurt that girls worshiped him and not God. He then stopped and told himself that he would go back to being a normal person and he still sang with his producer but, he moved away from California and began fresh in his beautiful town… Hillwood.

"Arnold!" The blonde teen shifted his weight and opened his eyes slightly. He then began to feel his eyes weight down and his body fell lower into the bed.

"ARNOLD!" Arnold jumped off his bed and landed on his room's cold solid ground. He shook his head and lifted his body and turned to see his mother in the doorway with a pan with eggs and bacon frying in it. He still smiled at the fact that his parents were with him once again.

"You need to get ready; it's your first day." At that Arnold's sleepy state broke and he looked at the clock and jumped off the ground and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

"You ready?"

The girl gave her a thumbs up.

~Music Begins to play~

_You called me out upon the waters…_

_The great unknown, where feet may fail…_

_And there I find you in the mystery…_

_In oceans deep, my faith will stand…_

_And I will call upon your name…_

_And keep my eyes above the waves…_

_When oceans rise…_

_My soul will rest in your embrace._

_For I am yours…_

_And you are mine…_

_Your grace abounds in deepest waters…_

_ Your sovereign hand will be my guide…_

_Where feet may fail and fear surrounds me…_

_You never failed…_

_ And you won't start now…_

_And I will call upon your name…_

_And keep my eyes above the waves…_

_When oceans rise…_

_My soul will rest in your embrace._

_For I am yours and you are mine…_

_You are mine…_

_Spirit lead me where my trust is without boarders…_

_Let me walk upon the waters, where ever you will call me…_

_Take me deeper than my feet would ever wander…_

_And my faith will be made stronger in the presence of my savior._

_Spirit lead me where my trust is without boarders…_

_Let me walk upon the waters, where ever you will call me…_

_Take me deeper than my feet would ever wander…_

_And my faith will be made stronger in the presence of my savior._

_~Music stops._

The girl took her head her headphones off and ran out of the studio. The blonde stood and looked at the Asian girl run out. Helga got to the door only to be trampled to the ground by her. She smiled and hugger her back.

"Dang Pheebs! Why are you acting all weird all of a sudden?" The blonde responded. Phoebe looked at the girl on the ground and shot open her eyes. "You sounded like an angel!"

Helga shook her head and sat up and phoebe stood and gave her a hand. "Sorry Helga."

"I'll stop you right there Phoebe." Helga dusted off her dress and smiled.

They then heard a door slam open. They both ducked and looked at the door. Then then snuck and hid inside the recoding booth. She peeked up. "Why is the Janitor here an hour early?!" Phoebe shrugged.

"Hello!?"

She looked at the window, luckily it was tinted. She then saw a familiar shaped headed boy. He then turned at the recording studio and Helga shrieked, slamming her hands down.

_And I will call upon your name…_

_And keep my eyes above the waves…_

_When oceans rise…_

_My soul will rest in your embrace._

_For I am yours…_

_And you are mine…_

Helga looked at the speakers. "Phoebe!" She shrieked through her teeth. Phoebe looked at the machine and pointed at the blinking button. Helga turned.

_Your grace abounds in deepest waters…_

_ Your sovereign hand will be my guide…_

_Where feet may fail and fear surrounds me…_

_You never f-_

Helga punched the button. Her chest began to move faster than her breathe. Phoebe stood and saw that the football headed boy stared at the window and began to peek in. He only saw an empty studio but, he heard such a beautiful voice. He walked up to the door. He then shook the knob… It was locked. Helga began to squish herself to the ground. "Helga the recording booth has tinted windows. Your just lucky he didn't see you in the recording studio." Helga stood. "I am just lucky he didn't hear the rest of the song."

Helga looked at the light and it was still blinking. "Come on Phoebe lets go, take out the tape and lets run. Phoebe stood and looked at the button. She then stopped, "Helga… did you press the red button?"

Helga stopped, "Yes… Why?"

Phoebe looked at Helga in frustration and began, "Helga that was the recoding button, and you just over recorded your song… with silence."

"You mean."

"It's erased."

* * *

Arnold walked out of the school and received a text.

Gerald: Hey where are you?

Arnold shook his head and texted: At school!

Gerald: x) You know school starts late today right?

Arnold got the phone and slammed it into his forehead.

Arnold: That's why my alarm didn't go off.

Gerald: Never mind that what have you been doing?!

Arnold: Well the school was open so I walked in.

Gerald: Why is the school open?

Arnold: Idk?

Gerald: Well that's weird.

Arnold: Yeah but, then I heard a beautiful voice dude, like Oh Lord! I want to meet her dude… She sounded… like an angel.

-Message Sent in 6:27 am-

* * *

So how was it? Well I for one will be the first to say that if you're not Christian, I am sorry but, this is my type of story. No flames. Please, there is a right in the U.S. Called freedom of religion and so there! Thank you for reading. I hope you see where the story is going.

Thank you and I don't own Hey Arnold and Oceans by Hillsong.

Review.

God bless!

During Elizabeth's sixth month of pregnancy, God sent the angel Gabriel to a virgin girl who lived in Nazareth, a town in Galilee. She was engaged to marry a man named Joseph from the family of David. Her name was Mary. The angel came to her and said, "Greetings! The Lord is with you; you are very special to him." Luke 1:26-28


End file.
